Inner Demons
by VioletSilverfang
Summary: Rin's life went to crap after he and Yukio close the gehenna gate. He though it couldn't get worst until two girls transfered to his class. These two open a whole new world for him and along the way he makes new friends. Can Rin help protect his new family from the rising threat or will he fail?
1. Prologue

_Thx for opening the story. This is based off an RP me and a friend did._

 _Warning: Blood, killing, character harm, and mentions of past harm and death in later chapters._

 _Disclaimer: I only own the OCs and the plot. The characters belong to their respective owners._

 _Review and enjoy._

 **Prologue**

The figures stood on a hill near Blue Cross academy looking at it with an annoyed look. "For a demon's home, this place is heavily protected." An albino with with spiky hair, black skinny jeans, and a white t-shirt with long black sleeves pushed up to his elbows said, casting an annoyed look down at the wards that protect the grounds. "Well… this sucks, how are we supposed to help you if this place is heavily protected from Demons?" he asked.

A young female with long, layered haired answered with, "Don't worry Shiro. If Rin turns out to be difficult I'll be sure to give you a call." She smirked. "Now get out of here, I need to get ready for class tomorrow." She started to walk towards the school as the newly dubbed 'Shiro' just shrugged and walked into a swirling portal.


	2. Chapter 1

A/N: Again this is a story me and friend cooked up and it might take a bit for the story to really get going so bare with me. Plus if you see and spelling or grammatical mistakes let me know.

I don't own Blue Exorcist or any of its content. That would be cool if I did, but sadly I don't. The only thing I own are the OCs.

Review and Enjoy!

Chapter 1

Rin didn't think his life could get much worse. After the whole hell gate incident, he thought the Blue Cross Exorcist would accept him more but outside his group of friends the only exorcists that weren't afraid to go near him were Ms. Shura and the priest from his home temple. After He and Yuko closed the gate in an epic flying scene, Many started to hate him worst for 'turning' Yukio into a demon. It wasn't his fault Satan took possession of Yukio awakening Yukio's demon side.

Rin sighed heavily as the rest of the esquires took their seats just as the bell rang. Rin let his head flop onto the desk as Yukio strutted into the room with his usual I-am-better-than-you-attitude.

Good to see that everyone is here. Before class begins I would like to introduce two exchange students. The first one comes from Northern Japan." Yukio motioned to the door and a girl's with long light brown hair with pink at the tips walks into the classroom nervously to take her place beside Yukio. She stood an inch smaller than Yukio and scanned the class with her beautifully bright pink eyes, hidden behind a pair of rather unattractive and nerdy glasses. An air of nervousness around her as she looks around the class behind her glasses, her hands clasped behind her back. "He.. Hello. My name is Kelsey Osema." she said sheepishly looking down at her feet, her hair cascading down her shoulders, hiding her face as she does a traditional Japanese bow.

Yukio looked at her before continuing. "The next student is from America so give her some time." a new girl entered the classroom and stood beside Kelsey. She was a good 4 to 5 inches taller than Kelsey and looked around with light blue eyes before following Kelsey's example and bowing before speaking. "Hi. My name is Jane. Jane Jaeger." She smiled brightly tilting her head slightly to the left.

Rin looked at the two and was shocked at how different they were. Jane stood tall with long blonde hair reaching her lower back with short layers surrounding her face while Kelsey looked like she was trying to take up as little space as possible.

Yukio cleared his throat before addressing the two. "You may take a seat wherever there is an empty one." Kelsey quickly looks up, spots an empty seat all the way in the very back and quickly walks to it and sits down, practically trying to hide behind her desk while Jane took the empty seat right behind Rin.

Yukio turned to the board and started writing about the demon they were going to talk about. "Take out your text and turn to page 394." Kelsey reaches into her desk to find the text but finds a ruined old book instead and takes it out carefully, putting it in front of her to start to read it as she adjusts her glasses so she can read the book properly.

"Ok. Today we will be learning about the demons that fall under the shadow category. These demons usually don't harm humans. They tend to scare people and feed off of people's fear. Shadow class demons can also shift their forms to look like someone. Lower class shadow demons take the form of powerful demons in order to protect themselves and are extremely good at copying the abilities of said demon.

"The more troubling ones are the higher and middle class as not only can they shift forms but shape the shadows around them. This has gotten many Exorcist killed as these demons can make them target a shadow rather than the demon itself or throw the exorcist off by causing the shadows to take the shape of what the exorcist fears most." Yukio explained writing the notes on the board to be written down. He set the chalk down and continued with, "because these demons are in tune with the shadows they are very difficult to kill them. Even their fatal scripture can sometimes not work if the demon gets the chanter to stop." Yukio reached into the desk drawer pulling out a glow stone and placed it on top of the desk.

"One way to spot them is to illuminate the room with as much light as you can. Another is to watch your own shadow. If the demon attaches itself to you, it cannot hide in your own shadow without an invitation so you will have two shadows. By doing this the demon can cause the exorcist or Host's energy to fall into deadly areas.

Jane shook her head at the information but wrote it down anyway, as did the rest of the class. Rin started to doze off before feeling someone tap him on the shoulder. Rin turned to see Jane looking confused. "Can you tell me what that konji means?" She asked gesturing to the board. Rin opened his mouth to say something before noticing that all of her notes were in English.

"It means light." He replied watching as Jane noted the konji. Looking past her Rin saw that Kelsey was more interested in her book then the lesson.

"What? Yukio hits me when I fall asleep. How come she's not…' his thought was interrupted by Yukio calling out Kelsey's name causing her to jump and look around, she looked terrified

"Ms. Osema, can you tell me what it is that a shadow demon does in order to feed?" He stared at her with stern eyes waiting for an answer. Kelsey looks at Yukio like a deer caught in headlights, her eyes wide in fright, having been caught reading instead of paying attention. "Huh?" She asks quietly, not quite understanding the question she was given as she adjusts her glasses, looking nervously at the rest of the class so as to make sure none of them are laughing at her.

Yukio sighed then repeated the question. "Can you tell me what a shadow demon does to human in order to feed?"

Everyone looked at Kelsey waiting for the answer. She shifted deeper into her chair "I….uh…" Kelsey looks at everyone as they all stare at her. Her eyes meet Rin's cool blue ones and she smiles a little at him; getting a stern look from Yukio she looked up at him and then looked back at her book, adjusting her glasses again out of nervousness, she read out of the book. Her voice takes on that of someone who is speaking matter of fact as she reads out to him what she had been reading before he called on her "different shadow demons use different ways of feeding. Such as…." And she finishes reading every different technique that shadow demons use to feed as she reads off the book, when she finishes she looks up at the class "Was that the correct answer Mr. Okumura?" She asks him, her voice back to her quiet, nervous, refrained self.

"Yes it is but next time, answer in your own words." Yukio stated just as the lunch bell rang. "That's all for today. Read the rest of the chapter tonight as there will be a test on it tomorrow. Dismissed." Kelsey had gone back to reading her new found book before he finished talking and didn't hear the bell or Yukio as they both dismissed the class. Jane gathered her things and looked at Kelsey before walking over and tapping on her shoulder. "Bell rang." Jane said before following everyone else out of the class towards the cafeteria. Kelsey looks at Jane with a confused look, having not understood her words as Jane walked away, leaving Kelsey sitting in her seat in a now empty classroom. The book still open and her glasses slowly sliding off her nose, making her bright Pink eyes look almost like fire. Yukio looked up from his papers, "Ms. Osema, the bell rang for lunch." Kelsey nods to him and puts the book she found into her arms and walked out of the classroom, looking around everywhere she walked as she walked towards the cafeteria, her eyes wide as she looked at everything with a sense of wonder.

Rin sat down with Shiemi in their usual spot under a tree while the rest of the gang retrieved their lunches and also took a seat with the two.

"Did you see the two cuties? I never thought I would see a girl like that Kelsey chick, let alone a girl from America." Shima stated taking a bite out of his rice ball

"No kidding, I think Jane might even be taller than Bon." Rin joked earning a pissed look from Suguro. Everyone else snickered at the two as Kelsey walked out into the yard with the same air of nervousness as she did in the classroom. Rin took notice and walked over to her.

"Hey there." Kelsey jumped a little as he talked to her, her eyes darting around in fright before she notices that it was just him and she smiled timidly at him "h….hi…." She stuttered as she looked away from him. Kelsey then adjusted her glasses again even though they didn't need to be adjusted anyways. "You want to sit with us? We have a nice shady spot over there by the tree." Rin offered gesturing to the group. Kelsey looks to where he gestured.

"I…..I don't know…..I'm not too good with people." She mumbled, her words starting to turn into a ramble. Rin just placed his hand on her shoulder. "Just give it a try." He smiled at her warmly guiding her to the group. Kelsey's eyes become wide as saucers as Rin guides her over to the group.

Above them, Jane watched the group before pulling out a cellphone. She dialed one of the contacts and waited for the person to pick up. "The great and powerful Oracle, how can I help Raptor?" person answered.

"We might have a problem."

A/N: Props to anyone who picked up on the Harry Potter reference. More Characters to come in later chapters. Later!


End file.
